Soul King To Nova-Pandora
by SNHunter
Summary: Just an idea I've been playing around with for a Bleach/Freezing crossover.
1. Soul King To Nova-Pandora I

Ichigo opens his eyes and lets out a sigh as all he sees is open air and clouds as far as his eyes can see, which is pretty far with his extremely enhanced senses. As he turns over flames can be seen engulfing his body as he falls through the sky towards the earth.

"Damn it. Just how long have I been out?" He mutters to himself as he squints to make out where exactly he's headed for. He sighs when he notices the buildings of the area resemble that of a typical Japanese boarding school campus. "Great. That's all I need." Ichigo sighs again before closing his eyes.

* * *

Kazuya sighs as Satellizer takes hold of his arm. Practically tearing it away from Windy May as she would have no chance of taking the other arm away from Cassandra. Windy May pouts and sets her gaze upon Kazuya. Kazuya shrugs and gives her a "what do you want me to do" look.

"Tell her she can't have my arm, Kazuya-kun." Kazuya raises a brow and chuckles at that odd comment. Satellizer turns her slightly angered gaze upon Windy May.

"It's not your arm. It's Kazuya-kun's arm and he doesn't appreciate you always hanging off of it." Kazuya's eyes widen and he snaps his head towards Satellizer.

"What are you saying, Satella-chan. She's my aunt. I have no issues with her linking arms with me and holding my hand." Windy May giggles and smiles brightly at Kazuya. Cassandra watches the proceedings though seems to be completely not interested in at all. Before Satellizer can bite out a reply a voice sweeps over them.

"Hey, kiddies. How's everything?" Everyone turns their heads to see Su-Na approaching them with Arnett and Amelia by her sides. All three of them are in Chevalier attire. "I hope you're not fighting now." Kazuya chuckles and shakes his head as Satellizer huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. Windy May takes the time to slip past her and take Kazuya's arm for herself once more. Kazuya smiles at her. She returns the smile with her bright and cheery one. Arnett grins at the sight.

"That's good because we've got an issue." Kazuya raises a brow. Satellizer drops her arms to her side and tilts her head slightly. Cassandra looks on with what looks like a face devoid of emotion. Windy May tilts her head her smile never slipping from her face. "Come with us. We'll explain things as we go."

* * *

Ichigo opens his eyes and scans the area he's headed towards confirming it's indeed a boarding school campus. He shakes his head and sighs. "Thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I'm not looking forward to slamming down onto a school campus. This is just going to cause me more than one headache." He sighs again before he flips himself into a standing position with his feet facing the approaching ground. "Guess it's time I slow my decent. This is going to be a pain. The reishi in the air is pitiful. What the fuck has happened to earth since I was here last?"

* * *

Su-Na, Arnett and Amelia walk into the West Genetics campus monitoring center. The three of them approach Yumi, Eliza and Sister Margaret who are already at the main monitoring screen viewing the object that has just recently appeared on sensors. Kazuya walks into the center with Windy May on his right and Cassandra on his left. His right and left arms are linked with each of his aunts respectively. He has his respective fingers laced with each of aunts as well. Teslad and Lucie follow in a couple of steps after the trio. Satellizer brings up the rear with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her lips. Arnett gestures for them all to come over to the main screen.

"This is what I was telling you about on the way here." Kazuya looks at it with a confused look upon his face.

"Isn't that just a meteorite, Arnett-senpai?" Arnett shakes her head, but isn't the one to reply. Amelia speaks up for the first time since Kazuya and the others were asked to come to the campus monitoring center.

"If it was, Kazuya-kun, it would have burnt up before reaching this point." Kazuya looks even more confused. Windy May's smile grows wider.

"You referring to the fact that it's first registered mass would have suggested if it was a meteorite it would have not made it to the point of West Genetics sensor range." Kazuya's look of confusion melts away. Only for it to return a few seconds later.

"Well, if it's not a meteorite. What is it?" Everyone at the main screen, including the girl at the station, all shrug in reply to Kazuya's question.

* * *

Ichigo lets out a grunt when he looks down and sees the campus getting way to close for comfort. "Well, so much for slowing down. Guess I'm going to hit the campus grounds after all. This is not how I wanted my return to earth to happen. Fucking lack of reishi." Ichigo shakes his head and flips himself around so that his shoulder will take the brunt of the impact.

* * *

"Sister Margret." One of the girls in monitoring center calls out. Sister Margaret turns to look over at her. "The unknown object will be hitting the campus soon. What should we do? Scans aren't giving us any data so it can't be a nova." Sister Margaret doesn't reply she just turns to look back at the main screen. Yumi turns to the girl.

"The only thing we can do. Scramble troops to intercept it." Kazuya clears his throat grabbing everyone's attention.

"We're here. Why don't we just go and meet it? I mean who better than the Legendary Pandora." Kazuya says as Windy May gestures to herself and her sisters as Kazuya's arms are currently occupied. Sister Margaret nods her head.

"Very well then." Sister Margaret pauses briefly before continuing. "When and where will the object..." Sister Margaret is cut off by the entire monitoring center shaking. "What...just happened..."

"It was the object. It just speed up all of a sudden and slammed down into the main campus."

* * *

While that was going on Ichigo was getting bored. In the end he decides he wants to lessen his time in the sky and just get the overall first headache out of the way. The impact one. "Why fight the decent when the lack of reishi makes it pointless. Might as well embrace it, baby. Wooooooohooooooo." Seconds later Ichigo slams shoulder first into the ground of the main campus courtyard of West Genetics. Due to his decent speed he slams into the ground and digs a few dozen feet into the earth. Not to mention he ends up tunneling through to the foundation of the main campus building. That's the one that contains Sister Margaret's office and beneath it the monitoring center.


	2. Soul King To Nova-Pandora II

As Ichigo lays deep under the ground of West Genetic's campus. His clothes are practically none existent aside from his boxers. His body looks to be nothing more than pure muscle with a layer of flesh stretched over it signifying a highly dense muscular frame. Scattered bits of nova textures and old, dead and long since buried stigmata begin to slowly move along the ground towards his motionless body. They seem to act as if they are being sucked towards Ichigo by some unseen force.

* * *

Windy May, Cassandra, Teslad and Lucie arrive on the site of the grand hole practically in the middle of the campus' main courtyard. Windy May walks over to it with her war hammer slung across her shoulders and peers over the edge into it.

"Wow...whatever that thing is did quite the number on this courtyard." Windy May straightens up and spins around to face her sisters. Each of them has their legendary plasma weapons out casually by their sides. In the case of Lucie flickering steadily on the tips of her fingers. "Come look at this. It dug a tunnel all the way the main building." Cassandra, Teslad and Lucie make their way over to Windy May. Windy May moves to the side to allow them access to the hole. One by one they peer over the edge into the tunnel.

"It's a good thing we left Kazuya back at the monitoring center." Lucie states as she turns to look at Windy May. "And you wanted to walk over here with him." Windy May's smile shrinks a bit, but doesn't disappear.

"Can you blame me for wanting to be with my adorable little nephew?" Lucie gives Windy May a small smile.

"I can when you're arguing to bring him into a possible dangerous area. With an unknown object, might I add." Windy May's smile disappears and is replaced by a pout. Lucie's eyes widen and she turns away. Less than a second later Windy May has her awesome puppy dog pout full blown on her face.

* * *

Ichigo stirs right when the stigmata and nova textures attach themselves to his right leg. The seven stigmata slide up his right leg. Five of them cluster up at the back of his thigh the other two move up the leg and across his crotch to the left leg. The five on his right leg bury themselves inside his leg similar to the way they are beneath the skin on the backs of Pandora. Seconds after they do Ichigo's leg shrinks in size and muscle tone becoming a more feminine version of his masculine leg. As the previous other two begin to bury into his left leg more stigmata and nova textures are on the move towards his now once again motionless body.

* * *

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." Windy May says with a small frown. "The hole's really deep and the tunnel might go on for a while. I mean I said it went to the main building, but I'm only assuming based on the trajectory of the hole." Sister Margaret lets out a sigh and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You can't tell me anything more." Yumi and Eliza are focused upon Windy May. Kazuya and Satellizer exchange glances before also focusing upon Windy May. Windy May sighs.

"Not really. I could barely tell there was a tunnel. Anyways, I told Teslad and Lucie to go and check the distance and if there is something down there. Cassandra is by the initial impact site as a guardsmen, if you will." Sister Margaret nods her head approvingly.

"Very well then. Report what you find immediately, Windy May-san." Windy May nods her head and then turns to leave. Though, she doesn't actually go anywhere. Her left hand comes up behind her making Kazuya chuckle.

"Looks like I've gotta leave, everyone." Satellizer grabs his left hand and holds it tightly. Arnett grins, Amelia smiles softly, and Su-Na coos at them with a coy smile upon her lips. Yumi and Eliza look over their shoulders upon hearing Su-Na's cooing and then smile at the sight. Kazuya sighs, but nonetheless smiles. "Come with if you want, Satella-chan." Satellizer smiles brightly and then walks with Kazuya over to Windy May who links her arm with her nephew the moment their side by side. Kazuya chuckles and walks out of the monitoring center with his arms linked to each lady and holding their hands as well.

* * *

Both of Ichigo's legs and his right arm have become more feminine versions of what they once were. The stigmata and nova textures can be seen traveling along his chest towards his left arm. He jerks slightly as five stigmata cluster up together and move to the underside of his arm. Five more stigmata continue on towards his back alongside the nova textures.

* * *

Windy May, Kazuya and Satellizer arrive on the site of the impact. Cassandra turns her head to look at them. After taking them all into view she zones in on Kazuya. Kazuya gives her a soft smile and she gives him one in return.

"Cassandra." Cassandra removes her attention from Kazuya and places it upon Windy May. "Are Teslad and Lucie still down there?" Cassandra nods her head. "Wow...guess it really is a deep tunnel to the main building. Look at me I'm correct even when I'm assuming. Go me." Windy May says with a small giggle. Kazuya laughs. A small smile graces Satellizer's face. Though, it doesn't quite reach her eyes. A few seconds later Teslad and Lucie are blasted out of the impact site by a massive shock-wave. They land just outside the impact site's edge completely unconscious. Their legendary plasma weapons dissolve away because of that. Cassandra spins around and brings up her blade as Windy May moves away from Kazuya and manifests her war hammer. Less than a second later another shock-wave ripples out of the impact site causing Cassandra to skid back a few inches.

* * *

Mere moments earlier sees Teslad and Lucie approaching a motionless body of a young lady. Her body seems unharmed, but her skin is alabaster white with odd dark blood red markings running over her shoulders and down her chest towards a black void in the middle of her torso. The markings run over her ample bust concealing her nipples beneath the dark blood red coloring. The markings seem to run down her torso beneath the black boxers she wears down her legs to tufts of orange fur around her ankles. The same marking runs along her arms and ends at similar tufts of orange fur around her wrists. Both her hands and feet have nasty white nailed claws on them. As the two of them move closer they can see a mask that looks like that of a human skull forming upon her face. The dark blood red markings run along the mask from the bottom to the top. They appear on the front sides of a pair of long white horns that begin to form from the forehead of the mask.

Teslad and Lucie exchange glances before moving closer to the lady now turned some creepy monster. The moment they get half towards her head her body twitches violently. Teslad and Lucie leap backwards. They've barely touched ground when the lady flips backwards onto her hands and then vaults off them onto her feet landing in a crouch. Less than a second later she unleashes a roar unlike any kind ever heard before and Teslad and Lucie are throw violently backwards up and through the tunnel by a nasty shock-wave.

Teslad and Lucie fly up through the tunnel and out through the impact site landing just past the edge unconscious. Their legendary plasma weapons dissolving seconds before a second shock-wave ripples out causing Cassandra to skid back a few inches.

* * *

After the second shock-wave nothing else seems to happen. Cassandra maintains her defensive stance by the impact site, a few feet in front of Kazuya and Satellizer, as Windy May dashes over to Teslad and Lucie. Kazuya looks over at them with worry etched deeply into his face.

"Are they okay, Windy May-chan?" Kazuya asks, his voice trembling, as Windy May reaches Teslad and Lucie's side. Windy May crouches down and checks them. She looks up towards Kazuya as Arnett, Amelia, Su-Na, Yumi and Eliza appear beside him just having come out of accel turn.

"They're fine just unconscious, Kazuya-kun." Kazuya lets out a heavy sigh of relief.

"What in the hell could knock out two of the Legendary Pandora." Arnett breathes out from her spot right next to Kazuya. Kazuya stares straight at Cassandra's back as she continues to stand guard in front of them.

"I have no idea, but I really don't want to find out." Those words are barely out of Kazuya's mouth when a shock-wave ripples out of the impact site and knocks everyone, except for Cassandra and Windy May, on their asses. Debris, from the impact site, kicks up and shrouds the area in a haze. Kazuya instinctively snaps his head in the direction of Windy May, Teslad and Lucie and there he manages to make out a hazy outline of a figure standing about an arms length away from Windy May. "Windy May-chan, behind you!"

Windy May whips around just in time to see an alabaster white hand, with nasty white claws, come streaking out of the haze, of debris, and snatch her up by the throat.


	3. Soul King To Nova-Pandora III

Ichigo stares at Windy May as he, now turned she, holds her up by her throat. Cassandra turns towards Ichigo and fires a plasma beam from her weapon. Ichigo snaps her head in the direction of the plasma blast just as its about to hit her. At the last possible moment Ichigo's left hand springs up and slams the plasma blast away from her. The blast doesn't fly off it just disperses into nothing. Cassandra tilts her head at this while Kazuya and the others stare on in utter disbelief that this being is so powerful. Cassandra unleashes another plasma blast and then dashes towards Ichigo in its wake. Just like the first time Ichigo swats the blast away, at the last possible moment and like last time it disperses into nothing. Unlike last time Cassandra is there unleashing a vertical slash to Ichigo's left side, so as not to harm Windy May in anyway. Ichigo slams her fist right through Cassandra's weapon as it comes down upon her.

The moment the weapon begins to dissolve Ichigo snatches Cassandra by her throat. Cassandra struggles, but isn't able to break Ichigo's grip upon her. Kazuya stares in utter shock at the scene. Suddenly, his eyes gloss over and he unleashes a massive freezing area that puts all the Pandora around him out of commission. Ichigo tilts her head as she stares at Kazuya. Kazuya directs the brunt of the freezing directly onto Ichigo in an attempt to save his aunts from being killed. The freezing hits Ichigo, but the moment it does Ichigo takes an undisturbed step forward. Kazuya's eyes widen in instinctual disbelief as Ichigo makes her way towards him and the other Pandora.

Kazuya sinks to his knees and drops his head down. Seconds later he snaps it back up and his freezing intensifies. Ichigo stops walking and tilts her head once more. She then lets out a roar the likes of which has never been heard and she dashes forward. She ends up halting with her foot mere inches from Kazuya's chest in the form of a nasty snap kick. Her left leg, which is currently supporting her for her snap kick with her right, gives way and she falls to her knees dropping Windy May and Cassandra in the process. Throwing back her head she lets out another roar of the same caliber. Kazuya passes out as Ichigo lowers her head back down. She settles her gaze upon Kazuya before her head slumps to her chest and she falls backwards seemingly unconscious. The moment her head hits the ground the mask on her face begins to slowly dissolve away. At the same time the black void of a hole in her torso begins to close up.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes flutter open and the first thing she sees is the white ceiling of one of the recovery center rooms. She blinks a few times before sitting up in the bed to find she's not alone in the room. Arnett, Amelia and Su-Na are sitting on the bed across from her or leaning against the walls around the room. Ichigo sighs and flops her head back onto the pillow. "And here comes the second headache." She mutters to herself as she stares up at the ceiling.

"Oh? And what was the first one?" Arnett asks as she moves towards Ichigo's bed. "You destroying West Genetics and trying to kill everyone?" Ichigo sighs and lifts herself back into a sitting position to look at Arnett. Arnett stops by the foot of her bed and places her left hand upon the bed and leans over with her right hand on her hip. Before Arnett can say anything else Amelia clears her throat. Arnett turns her head to look at her, while Ichigo simply shifts her gaze to take Amelia in.

"What I'd like to know." Amelia begins as she pushes herself off the wall across from Ichigo's bed. "Is who exactly you are." Ichigo chuckles and flops her head back onto her pillow, only with her arms thrown up behind her head. Arnett turns her head back towards Ichigo.

"You going to answer my friend or am I going to have to beat this simple answer out of you?" Ichigo chuckles once more and then blows a lock of hair out of her face.

"I'm just someone who fell from the sky. Woke up with my horns and found out I've turned into my female form." Ichigo sits back up and trains a casual stoic look upon Arnett. "That's who I am. That good enough for you, Ojou-san?" Su-Na sighs and crosses her arms casually across her stomach as she also crosses her legs. She turns her head slightly to settle her calm serene look upon Ichigo.

"Not really, but it's a start. Let's move on to where you came from, hun." Ichigo shakes her head causing her long locks of orange hair to flail around behind her and flop over her shoulders giving her a disheveled look.

"I came from the sky. Where else." Arnett grits her teeth. Amelia chuckles at the response and the fact that Arnett is getting so pissed off over something so trivial. Ichigo sighs again. "If you ask the right questions you'll get the answers you're looking for. Wouldn't that make sense?" Ichigo's gazes sweeps over Arnett, Amelia and Su-Na as she speaks this. Su-Na grins.

"Fair point, hun." Arnett snaps her head in Su-Na's direction and gives her a nasty little glare. Su-Na ignores her and continues on with addressing Ichigo. "What's your name, hun." Ichigo grins and nods her head approvingly.

"That's one of many right questions. My names Ichigo and before you ask no I don't have a surname. It's just plain Ichigo." Arnett turns her head back to Ichigo and just flat out laughs.

"You're a strawberry? That's just to damn good." Amelia sighs and walks over to Ichigo's bedside so as to better be able to ask her questions. Su-Na watches Arnett with a small shake of her head.

"Where do you live?" Amelia asks with a small smile on her face. Obviously attempting to be friendly, unlike Arnett. Ichigo gives Amelia a soft smile in return.

"I live everywhere. Mainly because I tend to move around a lot. I'm a bit of an explorer." Amelia nods her head before posing her next question.

"Where did you live before you began exploring, Ichigo-san?" Ichigo sighs and flips her hair behind her.

"No -san. Just call me Ichigo, Ojou-san." Amelia nods her head in understanding.

"Alright. Where did you live before exploring, Ichigo. Oh, you can call me Amelia."

"Alright, Amelia-san." Amelia raises a brow at this some what hypocritical action, but doesn't say anything. "Before I left to explore or gallivant, as I like to call it, I use to live back at the palace." Arnett nearly chokes on her laughter upon hearing that.

"You're royalty?" Ichigo shrugs.

"I guess so. Never really considered myself that way." Su-Na lifts her left leg off her right and gets up from her spot on the bed across from Ichigo's. She walks over to the three ladies. She stops at the foot of Ichigo's bed and places her hands casually upon the foot rail.

"Why would someone of royal blood and such immense power be falling from the sky right into the middle of West Genetics?" Ichigo shrugs and then scratches the backside of her upper right arm. She raises a brow when something peels off onto her index finger. Ichigo moves her hand away from the upper part of her right arm for everyone to see a single stigmata hanging from her index finger nail. Arnett, Amelia and Su-Na's eyes widen. Ichigo stares at the three of them, in turn, with a stoic look upon her face, but inside she's confused as hell.

"What the fuck is this thing?" Ichigo asks as she pulls her eyes from the lone stigmata to the upper part of her right arm. She raises a brow when she notices the muscles of her arm begin to spasm slightly.

"You don't know what a stigmata is?" Amelia asks with some shock in her voice and written slightly on her face. "Everyone should know about stigmata." Ichigo sighs and flicks the stigmata, which seems to be dead, off her finger.

"Do you mind if I get sometime to myself, ladies? I'm not feeling quite well at the moment." Arnett narrows her eyes and leans in close to Ichigo. Ichigo doesn't even react to the obvious invasion of her personal space.

"We do mind. We're not going anywhere until you tell us everything we want to know. You got that, Miss Strawberry." Su-Na places her hand on Arnett's left shoulder. Arnett doesn't react to it just remains in Ichigo's face their eyes locked together. Ichigo shifts his gaze to Amelia.

"How exactly does an American know what Ichigo means?" Arnett snarls right into Ichigo's face.

"I'm not American. I'm Swiss." Ichigo chuckles making Arnett snarl once more.

"You're cheese now? That's too awesome. Mind if I take a bite." Ichigo quickly nips Arnett's nose before leaning back against her pillow again, with her hands behind her head, with a wide grin upon her face.

* * *

Sister Margaret turns as Su-Na and Amelia walk into the monitoring center. They're followed seconds later by a flustered and clearly pissed off Arnett. Sister Margaret raises a brow at this little sight.

"Did things not go well with our quest?" Arnett grits her teeth and lets out a low, almost inaudible, snarl. Amelia sighs and addresses Sister Margaret as Su-Na watches Arnett, with mild amusement.

"I wouldn't say that, Sister. Although Arnett did get all flustered by Ichigo's actions and casual screwing around she didn't seem hostile in anyway." Sister Margaret raises a brow once again.

"Ichigo?" Amelia nods her head. "Su-Na-san what is your opinion of Ichigo-san?" Su-Na turns her mildly amused attention from Arnett towards Sister Margaret. Though, she composes herself to be professional.

"To begin it's Ichigo. Just plain Ichigo."

"Excuse me?" Sister Margaret inquires.

"It's what she wants us to call her. Apparently, she prefers people to show their respect rather an speak it." Su-Na chuckles softly. "Yet she herself uses Japanese honorifics. And no I don't deem her a hostile entity to West Genetics or anyone. Though, after what happened in the courtyard I would suggest we put her under surveillance and guard by our resident powerhouses, the Legendary Pandora."


	4. Soul King To Nova-Pandora IV

Ichigo lets out a heavy sigh as she pulls yet another stigmata off her body. Only this one comes off her thigh rather than the upper part of her right arm. It had been three hours since Arnett, Amelia and Su-Na had left her alone. She wasn't feeling bad then and isn't feeling bad now. Far from it. She is actually feeling pretty good. There is only one thing bothering her and that's her levels of reiryoku.

"I feel good physically." She leaps out of her bed and performs a few Taekwondo katas before standing with her right hand on her hip as she flexes her left. "It's just...why are my reiryoku levels so low? I mean even compared to before this is just ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous?" Ichigo turns her head in the direction of the voice to find Windy May standing in the doorway, of her recovery room, with her left arm linked with Kazuya's right. Ichigo chuckles and shakes her head.

"Nothing. Just voice my thoughts out loud, Ojou-san." Windy May nods her head with a small smile on her lips. Both she and Kazuya walk further into the room. Though, they seem a bit apprehensive about being in the same room as Ichigo. Ichigo chuckles again and grins at them. "You don't have to worry about anything. I won't be flipping out like I did when we first met." Ichigo sighs, on the inside, as she says this knowing full well it'll be a long time before she'd even be able to willing go back into her Vasto Lorde form. She scratches her shoulder, rather harshly, making Kazuya and Windy May widen their eyes at the sight. "What? I'm itchy as fuck. These stigmata seem to be all over my body and they're really bugging the shit out of me."

"Stigmata...?" Kazuya begins confused. Ichigo nods her head and at that moment seems to notice her rather ample bust. "You're a..." Kazuya is cut off by Ichigo blurting out.

"Holy fuck. I'm huge." Kazuya and even Windy May blush fiercely at the implications of that statement. "I bet these damn fucking itchy as all hell stigmata have something to do with this. I've got no control." Ichigo continues to stare at her bust for a few seconds more before looking up at Kazuya and Windy May with a huge grin on her face. "Awww...aren't you two just adorable." Ichigo chuckles and crosses her arms across her stomach beneath her bust, pushing them up slightly. "You're blushing at that simple comment. I bet the Swiss girl wouldn't have. Then again she very well might have." Ichigo finishes off with a full blown laugh. Not just because of thinking about how Arnett would react, but because Kazuya and Windy May, while still blushing, look unbelievably confused. Ichigo stops laughing and fixes the two confused young adults with a small smile. "You're obviously here for a reason. Oh, by the way the names Ichigo." Ichigo holds her hand up. "Before you say anything it means; "One who protects" as it can be both a male and female name." Ichigo finishes with a small chuckle. Kazuya and Windy May nod their heads dumbly before Windy May regains her senses.

"Um...yes. Well, we've come to take you to our flat." Ichigo raises a brow. "It's actually not that far from here." Ichigo nods her head and then snaps her fingers. Kazuya and Windy May glance at the fingers on Ichigo's right hand for a second. When they return their gaze back to Ichigo, on a whole, she's got her hair tied up in a high ponytail, making her hair fall down to mid-back instead of almost to her butt. Kazuya stares at her in slight awe.

"How did you do that?" Ichigo grins as she crosses her arms back to where they were before making Kazuya blush once more. Even more so than he did earlier.

"Do what? Tie my hair up?" Ichigo inquires with a very amused grin upon her face. Kazuya nods his head dumbly. Windy May glances at him and giggles. "I just used a hair tie, what else." Ichigo states as she tilts her head and shows him her ponytail and the fact that it has, oddly enough, a violet hair tie in it. Kazuya stares at it gaping like a fish out of water, which makes Ichigo chuckle and Windy May giggle, once more.

"I think we should get going." Windy May begins as she sets her cheery smiling face back upon Ichigo's rather beautiful soft features. She locks gazes, with the grinning Ichigo, and stares for a few seconds to long at her beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes. Ichigo tilts her head, that grin never falling from her face, but actually getting wider, before clearing her throat. Windy May and Kazuya blink quickly.

"We can get going just give me a moment to think about what I'm going to wear and then get changed into it." Kazuya and Windy May nod before beginning to turn away. They look back when they hear Ichigo snapping her fingers once more. Ichigo stands, in a violet long sleeved form fitting top, that leaves nothing to the imagination about her ample bust, and a pair of form fitting black jeans, that leave nothing to the imagination about her decent looking butt, that has a small silver chain hanging from the right pocket, with a stoic solemn look upon her face. "Alright. I'm ready to go, folks." Shoving her hands into her pockets, with her thumbs hanging out the front of both pockets, she strolls across her recovery room towards Kazuya and Windy May. There isn't a single bit of motion from her ample bust giving one the idea that they very well aren't real. "You going to lead the way or am I going to have to sniff it out myself? And when I say sniff I literately mean sniff." Ichigo taps her nose with a small grin that gives Kazuya and Windy May a bit of an odd sight. That sight is Ichigo's eye teeth looking slightly more like the fangs of an animal than teeth of a human.

* * *

Ichigo walks through the front door of the flat followed closely behind by a blushing Kazuya and Windy May. Before the door is even shut behind them Ichigo is already turned around looking at them a with a wide grin upon her face.

"You seriously can't be blushing still over that general comment, I made. I was messing with you two." Ichigo chuckles as she turns around and spots Cassandra and Teslad standing across the living area/front entrance, of the flat, staring at her. "Are these two also your aunts, Kazuya-san?" Ichigo glances back at Kazuya when she gets no response. "Well?" Kazuya averts his gaze from Ichigo's grinning face as he nods his head. "Alright then. That's three down and one to go. So..." Ichigo glances around the flat, quickly, before settling her gaze upon the still blushing and still looking away Kazuya. "Where's the fourth one? For that matter which two are these? You never gave me a description of your aunts, Kazuya-san." Windy May clears her throat, grabbing Ichigo's attention. Ichigo locks eyes with the shorter lady.

"The violet haired one is Teslad and the blonde is Cassandra." Ichigo nods in understanding before glancing over her shoulder at Teslad and Cassandra.

"Pleasure to meet you, Teslad-san." Ichigo states as her gaze is upon Teslad. She then shifts her gaze upon Cassandra. "Pleasure to meet you, Cassandra-san." Teslad and Cassandra just tilt their heads in reply. Ichigo chuckles and looks back at Kazuya and Windy May. "Ah. Now I see it. The strong silent types. I hardly ever meet those sorts of people. This might just be interesting."


	5. Soul King To Nova-Pandora V

Ichigo lets out a small grunt as she stands in front of the full length mirror, in black boxer shorts and a sports bra she created herself using science and tech not from earth, in the room she's sharing with Windy May inspecting the upper part of her right arm. Her arm is bent at the elbow and she's staring at the underside of the upper part that has a small cluster of four stigmata in it. All four of them, one in the middle and three outlining it, are all glowing dimly with energy. She scratches at them, but unlike before, in the recovery center, not a single one of them peels off onto her nail. Lowering her arm she narrows her eyes at the continuous spasm.

"What the fuck is going on with this fucking arm of mine?" She mutters to herself as she bends down to roll up the right leg of her boxer shorts until her thigh is visible. She turns to inspect it in the mirror and sees a cluster of four stigmata, just like her arm. One in the middle of her thigh and three outlining it with one, on the right side, missing. "Must be the one I peeled off yesterday before meeting Kazuya-san and Windy May-san." She lets out a grunt as she notices the continuous spasm of her thigh. She hears foot steps headed towards the room. She rolls down the leg of her boxer shorts and then snaps her fingers. In less than a second she's back in her form fitting violet top and black form fitting jeans. Once again she remains bare foot. With a sigh and shake of her head, which still has her hair done up in a high ponytail, she turns to face the door just as Windy May steps into the room.

"Need something, Ichigo-chan?" Windy May asks with a tilt of her head and her usual cheery smile. Ichigo chuckles and shakes her head, but her face remains stoic and solemn. "Then why were you watching me come in?"

"I heard you coming so I didn't wish to be rude. This is your room after all. Hell it's Cassandra-san's room as well and I'm imposing upon you." Windy May giggles at how considerate Ichigo is.

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo-chan. Cassandra doesn't have a problem with lending you her bed and I have no problems with sharing a room with you." Ichigo raises a brow at the apprehension she can see in Windy May's eyes.

"You don't mind so long as I don't flip out and attempt to crush your throat again, right." Windy May's eyes widen and she lets out a small squeak.

"What...? That's not it at all." Ichigo chuckles, but still maintains a stoic and solemn face.

"I could see it in your eyes, Windy May-san. You're afraid of me and that's fine." Windy May averts her gaze and looks down at her feet. "I'll just have to gain your trust by showing you I'm not some sort of monster temporarily turned young lady."

* * *

Ichigo lounges on the couch in the living area of the flat scratching fiercely at her shoulders and back. Lucie comes around the corner, that leads to the hallway that leads to the bedrooms, to find her practically trying to tear the skin off her back.

"Are you alright, Ichigo-s...Ichigo?" Ichigo chuckles at how Lucie caught herself on the honorific as she shakes her head her ponytail waving behind her.

"Not even close. These damn stigmata are being downright annoying. No matter how hard I scratch they won't stop fucking itching nor will they come out like the previous two." Lucie raises a brow at the comment of stigmata coming out by scratching as she walks closer to the young lady on the couch.

"Why would you want to scratch your stigmata off?" Ichigo sighs and stops scratching. She adjusts her violet top and then slides her hands into her pockets, thumbs resting on the outside.

"I just told you because they're fucking itchy as all hell." Lucie nods her head as she seats herself down on the couch beside Ichigo. Ichigo gives her a small smile as she shifts over a bit to allow Lucie more room. Lucie returns the small smile with one of her own. Though, she doesn't know why she's smiling at a young lady, who just yesterday, tried to kill her and her sisters.

* * *

Ichigo grunts as she walks through the hallway towards the living area. When she rounds the corner she finds Kazuya and Windy May playing video games on the big screen television across from the couch. Both of them are sitting on the floor, cross legged, in casual loose fitting shirts and pants. Kazuya's finger slips off the analog stick a moment before he fumbles the controller and drops it. Windy May pauses the game and gives him a worried look. Kazuya stares past her at Ichigo with a blush creeping across his face. Windy May looks over her shoulder to see a barely clothed Ichigo, in just a pair of black boxers and her specially made violet sports bra, she likes violet so sue her. Ichigo chuckles and grins as she walks over to the couch and sits down on it bringing her legs up to sit in a meditative position.

"Don't let me bother you, folks. I just wanted to see what was going on out here." Windy May nods her head and gives Ichigo a big bright cheery smile. Ichigo returns the smile with a smile of her own. Windy May then turns back to the screen. She picks up Kazuya's controller and hits him in the shoulder with it. Kazuya lets out a small yelp before averting his gaze from Ichigo who sits grinning at him. "If Kazuya-san isn't up for gaming anymore I'd gladly take over for him. Though, we may need to make some changes to this gaming situation." Kazuya, who holds his controller dumbly in his hands, exchanges glances with Windy May before they both look over at Ichigo.

* * *

Windy May and Kazuya sit staring at Ichigo's back as she kneels in front of the game console, with a bunch of weird looking gadgets and technology around her, and fiddles with it. She mutters to herself as her hands flick across the console and to the gadgets and technology lying on the floor, so fast it could give a person an extremely nasty case of whiplash. This is proven when Kazuya grabs his head and neck and then flops backwards onto his back with a groan of pain. Windy May is unable to remove her eyes from Ichigo even as Kazuya's groans assault her ears. Lucie comes into the living area and stops, barely around the corner, to look upon the scene with a raised brow. Ichigo plops down on her boxer clad butt and grunts.

"Damn pain in the ass shitty technology." She grunts out as she uses one of her odd looking tools to scratch at the cluster of five stigmata around her right shoulder. Her back containing three clusters of five. One cluster at her left shoulder, one at the right shoulder, she is scratching practically tearing her skin in the process, the third cluster is situated in the middle of her back where one stigmata and part of three others, the center one and the ones on the left and right of the cluster, are covered by her sports bra. Five more stigmata are spaced out in a "Y" shape connecting the three five stigmata clusters. Every single one of them glows dimly with energy. "Why can't I get this thing to work the way I want it to? I know this tech can be downgraded enough to be compatible with the console." Lucie walks further into the living area stopping next to Windy May. "And why in the hell are these damn fucking stigmata always fucking itchy!?" Lucie nudges Windy May's thigh with her right foot. Windy May manages to peel her eyes from Ichigo's backside to glance up at Lucie.

"What is she doing?" Lucie whispers down to her sister. Before Windy May can even muster up any semblance of a reply Ichigo stops scratching her stigmata, goes back to work and replies to Lucie's question.

"I'm trying to turn this antiquated piece of shit console into a decent gaming experience for my dear new friends here." Ichigo gestures to Windy May and, the still groaning, Kazuya with out even looking back at them. "Though, I guess you're one of my dear new friends, as well, Lucie-san. Though, I doubt you're into video games like they are, but I could be wrong." Ichigo goes back to using both her hands to fiddle with the console.

* * *

"Finally." Ichigo breathes out with a triumphant grin upon her face. Kazuya sits up and stares at her backside. Windy May tilts her head her smile taking the place of her former look of awe. Lucie raises a brow from her spot on the couch with her arms crossed resting in her lap. Teslad, who joined them mere minutes earlier, tilts her head from her spot leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Ichigo glances over her shoulder at her audience of four. "I think I've made a break through, folks. We'll be having the most mind blowing gaming experience in just a few short..." The top of the console explodes off and slams into the ceiling, ten feet above, before clattering to the floor, where Ichigo's head once was. Ichigo stares at it then at the flaming console. With a heavy sigh she slaps out the flames with her hands and then shoves the console, not all that hard, away, sending it sliding into the wall, across the living area, where it slams into it.

The console implodes upon hitting the wall, but enough of it remains intact to be able to put a rather large hole in the wall. Kazuya eyes the hole in the wall with a look of utter terror. Windy May stares at the wall with wide eyes, but her smile doesn't fall from her face. Lucie raises her eyebrow and exchanges glances with Teslad. Cassandra comes around the corner into the living area and she too stares upon the hole in the wall and bits of console. "Well, looks like I need to start from scratch. Should have done that in the first place. Damn shitty antiquated technology." All five people turn their gaze upon Ichigo who now sits scratching at her right thigh, with her left hand between her legs, and scratches at her left shoulder with her right hand crossed across her ample bust.


	6. Soul King To Nova-Pandora VI

Ichigo sits on the floor, of her shared room with Windy May, fiddling with odd looking tools, odd pieces of advanced tech and the disassembled parts of what use to be a PS3 console. She stops and reaches up over her shoulders, with both her arms, and scratches furiously at the two clusters at both of her shoulders.

"Damn it." Ichigo mutters as she stops scratching and goes back to fiddling. "I can't believe how fucking itchy these damn things are. How does anyone stand having them dug into their body?"

* * *

Cassie scratches the back of her right arm as she stands face to face with a first year student. The first year is Julia Burton a young lady of the same height as Cassie, with obsidian eyes, long raven hair done up in a high ponytail, placing her hair at mid-back, with a few strands of loose hair that frame her lightly tanned skinned face.

Julia stares at Cassie with a sharp glare of her obsidian eyes as if trying to burrow into Cassie's very soul. Cassie scratches her arm a little more frantically as a breeze ruffles her deep green locks of hair. That same breeze ruffles the skirts of their East Genetics uniforms as well as Julia's raven hair. Julia crosses her arms across her stomach, beneath her modest bust, before opening her mouth to speak in a manner that doesn't match her rather sharp glare.

"Why, Cassie-senpai?" Cassie scratches at her arm as if trying to get it to take her full attention. "Why won't you train me? I've followed your exploits since back in basic training. I've done everything to pattern myself after you and your amazing skills, so why?" Before Cassie can even think of something to reply with a siren goes off. Seconds later a voice comes over the siren.

"Alert. Alert. All Pandora and Limiters gear up and prepare for deployment." Julia and Cassie move from their spots in a burst of double accel. "Alert. Alert. All Pandora and Limiters gear up and prepare for deployment." Julia and Cassie come out of double accel in the deployment area. Neither of them has a limiter with them. "Alert. Alert. All Pandora and Limiters gear up and prepare for deployment." Glowing lines appear on Cassie and Julia's face, neck and hands, signifying the activation of their plasma stigmata.

* * *

Ichigo smiles as she rotates a black rectangle, about half the size of the original PS3 console, scrutinizing it with her eyes. A few stigmata lay scattered and forgotten on the floor around her. Her right thigh and upper left arm are in a state of partial convulsion, but she seems to pay it no mind.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. I knew I could downgrade the tech needed to..." Ichigo narrows her eyes and then drops the rectangle as she lets out a sharp cry of pain. She snatches her right thigh and the upper part of her left arm. All the stigmata, remaining in her body, totaling thirty-three - twenty in her back, five in her left thigh, four in her upper right arm, two in her right thigh and upper left arm- begin to glow.

* * *

Cassie and Julia come out of double accel in front of a group of twenty-five Pandora. Only eight of them have Limiters standing beside them. All of them have glowing lines along their faces, necks and hands. The large hanger doors of the deployment area slide open and Cassie, Julia and the seventeen Pandora, without limiters, take off out through the hanger doors with double accel.

* * *

Windy May, Cassandra, Rana, Satellizer and Kazuya burst into the bedroom one after the other. Ichigo rolling on the floor snarling in pain like a wounded animal is the sight that greets their senses. Kazuya and Satellizer rush to her side. Windy May calls out to them in a sharp authoritative voice.

"Leave her be." Kazuya and Satellizer freeze with their hands inches away from Ichigo's body. They rigidly turn their heads to look at Windy May. Windy May has a concerned smile on her face. "You'll just be brought down and hurt, sweeties. It's best to allow Cassandra and me to help her when the pain recedes." Windy May shifts her gaze to Ichigo who's clawing at every cluster of stigmata on her body. "If it recedes."

* * *

Cassie comes out of double accel with half the blade of the flachion plasma weapon on her right forearm in the face of one of the hundreds of Saurian Nova littering the main courtyard of East Genetics. She tears the blade out of the Saurian Nova's head causing it's head and part of its torso to split in two before it begins to disintegrate. As the first Saurian Nova fully disintegrates Cassie flings out her left blade and lodges it in the torso of another nearby Saurian Nova. Using double accel she rams through it splitting it in half.

As Cassie passes through her Saurian Nova Julia comes out of double accel behind a Saurian Nova with her plasma weapon, a plasma blade resembling a daito about three and a half feet in length from tip of the blade to the end of the pummel, held behind her back in a reverse grip. She straightens up as the Saurian Nova behind her begins to disintegrate. Twirling around she cuts through three more Saurian Nova, that were converging upon her, and stops facing the direction she came from seconds before her plasma daito still in a reverse grip. Cassie skids to a stop behind her both of her plasma falchion arm blades up in front of her ready to strike.

"Why do you need me to train you, Julia-san?" Cassie inquires as Julia reverses the grip on her plasma daito and cuts through a Saurian Nova to her left. "You seem to be quite skilled." Cassie lodges her left plasma flachion into the head of a Saurian Nova before twisting and slashing across its torso with her right plasma flachion. Julia replies as both of their Saurian Nova disintegrate.

"I have much to learn, Cassie-senpai. And you're the best one to learn it from." Julia twirls around Cassie and plants a nasty kick to the chest of an on coming Saurian Nova. Using the Saurian Nova's chest as a spring board she twirls back around Cassie and cuts a Saurian Nova in half with a vertical slice of her plasma daito. At that same time Cassie has shredded through the Saurian Nova Julia spring boarded off of seconds before.

"I don't think I'd be able to teach you much. Even if I could. I wouldn't be a very good teacher." Cassie states with a sad expression upon her face as she bifurcates a Saurian Nova in two. Julia thrusts her plasma daito into the chest of another Saurian Nova and slashes the blade upwards severing half the Saurian Nova's body in half and her eyes widen, but before she can make a reply Cassie has taken off, with triple accel, through several Saurian Nova. Julia smiles as she uses double accel to slash her way through three Saurian Nova who's bodies begin to disintegrate even before they realize what happened to them.

"You'd make a wonderful teacher, senpai." Julia kicks into triple accel right then and bifurcates several Saurian Nova as she passes through them. Her plasma daito held in a reverse grip as she goes.

* * *

As the Pandora and, the few remaining, Limiters battle the hundreds of Saurian Nova, flooding the main courtyard, the five larger S-Type Nova hover off in the distance behind their smaller brethren. Hovering above the middle one is the Maria Lancelot successor. She flicks her right arm out and in unison the S-Type Nova's cores begin glowing with a brilliant light.

* * *

Julia spins around a Saurian Nova running it through from behind with a reverse grip thrust of her plasma daito. As she slides the blade out and the Saurian Nova begins to disintegrate her eyes widen. Off in the distance the cores of five larger nova begin to glow. Gritting her teeth Julia kicks into triple accel and heads towards them. Cassie comes up alongside her, also using triple accel, and the two of them slash their way through Saurian Nova after Saurian Nova in an attempt to reach the larger ones before they can fire.

The other Pandora and the few Limiters notice this and begin to converge on the Saurian Nova left intact upon Cassie and Julia passing by them. Each of the Pandora slashing, smashing, and crushing Saurian Nova into bits using double accel to bolster their attacks. Cassie and Julia then kick into quadruple accel as the light at the five larger nova's cores brightens even more.

* * *

Ichigo rolls around on the floor, of her shared room with Windy May, clawing furiously at the stigmata clusters on her body. Windy May, Rana, Satellizer and Kazuya watch with concern written across their faces, but don't risk touching the young lady. Cassandra has a small frown upon her face as she stands behind the others watching Ichigo claw. Kazuya turns to Windy May.

"Can't you or Cassandra stop her, Windy May-chan? She's been doing that for an hour." Windy May tears her gaze from Ichigo and settles it upon Kazuya. Rana and Satellizer can't seem to pull their gaze from the girl as she practically tears her skin off as she rolls around on the floor.

"How do you expect us to do that, Kazuya-kun? We don't know how strong she is. We could end up being thrown through a wall and end up making things worse for everyone." Kazuya stares at Windy May with confusion written all over his face and in his dark brown eyes. Windy May sighs and gives him a small sad smile before turning her gaze back upon Ichigo.

* * *

Cassie and Julia near the larger nova right when all five of them unleash their fully charged plasma beams. Cassie and Julia close the gap between the two of them and collide with the plasma beam from the middle nova. As Cassie and Julia push through the plasma beam, with their plasma weapons brought forward, of the middle nova the other four beams rain down upon the battling Saurian Nova and Pandora. Just as the two of them are about to reach the S-Type Nova's core the Maria Lancelot successor slides in front of them and knocks them away with a wave of her right arm. With their guard thrown off the plasma beam slams into their bodies and blows them back towards the main courtyard and the middle of the chaos.

Cassie and Julia slam into the courtyard, smashing several Saurian Nova and a couple of first year Pandora, into the ground. The Saurian Nova are decimated while the first year Pandora simply act as cushions for Cassie and Julia who are only slightly singed from the impact of the plasma beam. Cassie and Julia climb off their kouhai and classmates, respectively, and help the two Pandora to their feet. Less than a second later Cassie and Julia are headed right back towards the larger nova using quadruple accel once more as the S-Type Nova begin charging their cores once again.

* * *

As the S-Type Nova begin charging their cores, for another round of plasma beams, the Maria Lancelot successor swings her left arm out to her side. She then swings her right arm in a sweeping arc downwards and to the right as a dimensional rift opens up behind her. The Maria Lancelot successor glides backwards into the the rift and as it seals up after her the S-Type Nova begin shedding human sized droplets as if they were sweating. The light, from their cores, continuing to get brighter with each passing second.

* * *

Julia falters, in her quadruple accel, as she sees the rift open and the Maria Lancelot successor slip through it, but manages to regain herself. Putting a little bit more effort into her quadruple accel she re-aligns herself alongside Cassie as they near the five larger nova once more. As they draw closer both of their gazes are drawn away from the S-Type Nova's cores and to their bodies. This time Julia, not knowing what's going on with the S-Type Nova's bodies, fully falters and falls out of quadruple accel. Cassie reverses course and heads towards Julia as the younger girl falls towards the horde of Saurian Nova below. Cassie snatches Julia up in her right arm as she lashes out, in a horizontal arc, with her left plasma flachion eviscerating several Saurian Nova.

* * *

The other Pandora and few Limiters continue to battle the Saurian Nova. Though, the sheer numbers, now ranging in the thousand, begin to push them back slowly, but surely. Cassie stops on a dime, coming out of quadruple accel, with Julia nestled in her arms.

"Fall back and re-group, ladies." The Pandora, closest to Cassie, nod their heads and proceed to double accel away from the Saurian Nova. Those with Limiters pick up their Limiters and dash away from the Saurian Nova. Cassie places Julia on her feet and the two of them stand shoulder to shoulder facing the onslaught of Saurian Nova who's numbers seem to be growing by the second.

* * *

After nearly two hours of furious clawing, rolling and snarling like a wounded animal the glow of the stigmata in Ichigo's body dims a bit and she begins to calm down. Windy May's concerned smile turns into one of slight joy as she moves to draw closer to Ichigo. Ichigo sucks in a deep breath and sits up as Windy May kneels beside her. Windy May gently places a hand on Ichigo's left shoulder as she can tell the young lady is still in pain.

"Is the pain bare-able enough that you can make it to the Recovery Center?" Ichigo sighs and rises to her feet. Small flashes of pain cross her face and it's clear to everyone in the room that her right thigh and upper left arm are having some sort of convulsion. Cassandra steps forward the frown upon her face deeper than before. Kazuya, Rana and Satellizer stare, as if in a trance, at Ichigo's partially convulsing right thigh and upper left arm.

"I'm fine. It's just been quite a long time since I experienced pain like that. I wasn't prepared for it and before I could shut it out it had control over me." Windy May nods her head as she rises up to her full height, which is a couple of inches shorter than Ichigo. Cassandra, being the same height as Ichigo at five foot eight inches, stares into her eyes with what seems like concern.

"Shall we take you to the Recovery Center, Ichigo-chan?" Windy May inquires with a tilt of her head. Ichigo looks away from Cassandra down to Windy May's smiling face. She chuckles and shakes her head.

"No worries, Windy May-san. I've got this, trust me." Ichigo gives her a small smile before looking back at Cassandra with the same smile. "I appreciate your concern for me, though." With a glance at the other three Ichigo bends down and picks up the black rectangle. She straightens up and tosses it to Kazuya. Kazuya's eyes widen and he almost drops it. "I promised you an awesome gaming experience and that will provide it, bro. Just press the little black circle, in the living area not here," Ichigo adds with a chuckle as she sees Kazuya begin looking for the black circle, "It will activate the device and put you through an in detail tutorial on how to use it." Ichigo walks pass Kazuya, Rana and Satellizer towards the bedroom door." Don't bypass it, okay? You won't understand how to use it if you do. It's quite technical." Ichigo passes through the doorway and disappears from sight. "Have fun, bro. I'll come kick your in game ass when I'm done at the Recovery Center." Kazuya chuckles as he looks the black rectangle over. Seconds later there's the sound of something hitting the floor a few steps from the bedroom.

Kazuya, Rana, Satellizer, Cassandra and Windy May all dash out of the bedroom. They see Lucie kneeling next to Ichigo's motionless body on the hallway floor. Windy May moves past everyone towards Lucie. "What happened?" Lucie glances up at Windy May for a brief moment before returning her gaze to Ichigo.

"I have no idea, sister. I had just turned the corner when she collapsed to the floor." Windy May kneels down beside Ichigo as Cassandra moves closer to them. Windy May sighs and removes a lock of hair from Ichigo's face.

"She told me she'd be okay." Lucie looks up at Windy May. Windy May has a small sad smile on her face as she stares down at Ichigo.

* * *

"Coma!" Windy May practically yells into Eliza's ear. Eliza cringes and pulls away from the shorter lady.

"Yes. She's in a coma that seems to have been brought on by a negative reaction to the stigmata in her body." Eliza looks at Ichigo as she lays in the bed as if she were just asleep. Not a single piece of equipment is hooked up to her. "Though, how this happened or how she's breathing on her own I haven't the first clue. Though, I speculate it may have something to do with the fact that she has thirty-three stigmata in her body." Windy May, Kazuya, Rana, Yumi, who happened to be with Eliza when Windy May and Cassandra rushed in with Ichigo earlier, and Satellizer's eyes widen at the stigmata count. "There's even the possibly she had forty of them at one point due to the clustering on her arms, legs and back."

"Forty!" This time it's Yumi who practically yells into Eliza's ear, even though the distance between them is greater than Windy May's earlier. Eliza cringes once again and moves further away from her best friend. Yumi gives Eliza a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Liza." Eliza chuckles and smiles. The others smile softly before settling their gazes upon their new friend laying on the bed in a coma. "How could she have so many stigmata? The most any Pandora has ever had was twenty and there's only been one Pandora who had that many."

Kazuya's eyes well up with tears upon the mention of his late sister, Kazuha. Windy May's eyes widen and she moves quickly to Kazuya's side and wraps her arms around him. Cassandra does the same, from behind, nestling the back of his head between her breasts. Rana and Satellizer pout upon seeing this show of affection and care. Whether it's because they were too slow in doing so or just because they feel it should be them not his aunts comforting him is left untouched as Ichigo springs up into a seated position with a nasty cry of pain, not unlike a wounded animal.


	7. Soul King To Nova-Pandora VII

As Julia's plasma daito pierces through the head of a lone Saurian Nova she catches sight of something strange. The S-Type Nova, on the outskirts of East Genetic's campus, seem to be diminishing in size. Using double accel she moves towards Cassie's position piercing her plasma daito through three Saurian Nova in the process. All three of the Saurian Nova begin to disintegrate as Julia arrives at Cassie's side.

"Senpai." Cassie chances a quick side glance at Julia before ducking an accel speed punch from a Saurian Nova. Julia pierces through the head of said Saurian Nova with a swift and precisely accurate thrust of her plasma daito.

"Yes, Julia-san?" Cassie inquires as she performs a horizontal sweep, with both her arms, in an arc at the mid-sections of a few Saurian Nova cutting them in half. Julia flips, horizontally, over Cassie's head.

"Is it just me, Senpai?" Julia begins as she comes out of her flip while slicing down through the middle of three Saurian Nova's heads. "Or are those S-Type Nova shrinking." Cassie snaps her head in the direction of the S-Type Nova, whose cores are once more glowing with bright light, as she slices through five Saurian Nova with yet another horizontal sweeping arc of her plasma flachion.

"Damn it." Cassie breathes out as she turns on her heel slashing through two Saurian Nova in the process. "We have to go, Julia-san." Julia pulls her plasma daito from the chest of a Saurian Nova and turns her head to look at Cassie.

"What's going on, senpai?" Cassie doesn't reply just takes off with a burst of triple accel. Julia's eyes widen and she too takes off in a burst of triple accel. Julia does it at the right moment as a Saurian Nova's attack slams down into the spot she was occupying earlier.

* * *

A dimensional rift opens up in the skies, just off the outskirts of West Genetics, and the Maria Lancelot successor steps through followed one by one by five S-Type Nova. Once all five of the S-Type Nova are lined up beneath her dozens of Saurian Nova begin spilling from the rift. All of them touch ground and take off towards the West Genetics campus.

* * *

"Coma!" Windy May practically yells into Eliza's ear. Eliza cringes and pulls away from the shorter lady.

"Yes. She's in a coma that seems to have been brought on by a negative reaction to the stigmata in her body." Eliza looks at Ichigo as she lays in the bed as if she were just asleep. Not a single piece of equipment is hooked up to her. "Though, how this happened or how she's breathing on her own I haven't the first clue. Though, I speculate it may have something to do with the fact that she has thirty-three stigmata in her body." Windy May, Kazuya, Rana, Yumi, who happened to be with Eliza when Windy May and Cassandra rushed in with Ichigo earlier, and Satellizer's eyes widen at the stigmata count. "There's even the possibly she had forty of them at one point due to the clustering on her arms, legs and back."

"Forty!" This time it's Yumi who practically yells into Eliza's ear, even though the distance between them is greater than Windy May's earlier. Eliza cringes once again and moves further away from her best friend. Yumi gives Eliza a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Liza." Eliza chuckles and smiles. The others smile softly before settling their gazes upon their new friend laying on the bed in a coma. "How could she have so many stigmata? The most any Pandora has ever had was twenty and there's only been one Pandora who had that many."

Kazuya's eyes well up with tears upon the mention of his late sister, Kazuha. Windy May's eyes widen and she moves quickly to Kazuya's side and wraps her arms around him. Cassandra does the same, from behind, nestling the back of his head between her breasts. Rana and Satellizer pout upon seeing this show of affection and care. Whether it's because they were too slow in doing so or just because they feel it should be them not his aunts comforting him is left untouched as Ichigo springs up into a seated position with a nasty cry of pain, not unlike a wounded animal.

Though, before any of the ladies and lone guy, in the room, can even say one word Ichigo has already smashed through the window, of the recovery room, and disappeared from sight. One by one, aside from Windy May, Cassandra, those two for obvious reasons, Lucie and Teslad, each lady moves to the window to see that Ichigo is no where to be seen. Seconds later the Nova alert siren goes off.

* * *

Cassie and Julia lead the other Pandora and limiters away from the East Genetic's campus as the Saurian Nova give chase mere feet behind them. Pandora that have limiters are carrying them nestled in their arms doing the best to shield them, from the effects of double accel level speed, as they move. Not that far off in the distance the S-Type Nova's bodies are almost completely melted away.

"Julia-san." Cassie begins as she maintains a stead max double accel speed. Julia acknowledges her with a small, very unladylike, grunt. "I'm going to double back and give us some breathing room. Not to mention get a bead on how much time we have." Julia lets out another grunt like the one before and slides over to the right a bit as Cassie veers off and doubles back.

Increasing her speed into triple accel she slams through the few Saurian Nova leading the pack before re-activating her plasma flachion. Using triple accel she slams into and through Saurian Nova after Saurian Nova after Saurian Nova. After taking out over a dozen of them she comes to a stop a few feet from the, now stopped, horde of Saurian Nova that range in the few thousand. Cassie eyes the S-Type Nova in the distance before letting a small grin spread across her face. She shoots forward with quadruple accel eviscerating several Saurian Nova upon impact with the horde.

* * *

Julia lets out another, very unladylike, grunt before she looks over her shoulder and addresses the other Pandora. "All of you keep going. Get as far away from here as you can get." All of the Pandora look at her with mild confusion. One of the ladies, a girl with short blonde hair, speaks what's on all the others mind's.

"What are you going to do, Julia?" Julia grins and veers off shouting out as she does.

"I'm going to back Cassie-senpai up and allow you lot to get your asses out of here to fight another day." With that Julia kicks into triple accel and is gone.

* * *

Julia arrives, eviscerating her way through several Saurian Nova, beside Cassie and the two of them continue through the horde of Saurian Nova with quadruple accel.

"If you can do as I instruct, when I instruct you to, I'll think about training you, Julia-san." Cassie states as the two of them slice their way through the horde towards the S-Type Nova. Julia just gives Cassie a bright smile in return. Cassie nods her head as they both come to a stop several feet away from the nearly gone S-Type Nova. Cassie turns to face Julia as the horde of Saurian Nova converge upon them. Julia turns to face her a second later. "Judging by the light from the S-Type Nova's cores when their bodies disappear the cores will be volatile." Julia nods her head.

"Indeed, senpai. Meaning they will no doubt explode upon contact with a solid surface." Cassie nods her head and grins at Julia. Julia returns the grin as she looks up at the S-Type Nova. "Any second now, senpai." The bodies of the S-Type Nova completely melt away as more Saurian Nova drop down to the ground below. The S-Type Nova's cores begin to drop a second later.

"Julia-san. Quintuple accel." Julia's eyes widen as Cassie takes off with a burst of quintuple accel. Julia remains still for a couple of seconds as the Saurian Nova inch closer to her and the cores are nearly upon the ground, of the devastated East Genetic's campus. Taking in a deep breath she too takes off in a burst of quintuple accel. A second later all five cores crash down and explode in unison. Each of them explodes in a shock-wave of plasma energy. Each shock-wave mingling with the two beside it to create miniature plasma explosions. All of this combined spreads outwards and completely eviscerates East Genetics. Not to mention most of the Saurian Nova horde.

* * *

Hundreds of Saurian Nova have already reach slightly within the walls of West Genetics before the Nova alarm goes off. The siren booms out over the entire campus and all its facilities.

"Alert. Alert. All Legendary Pandora, Pandora and Limiters gear up and prepare for deployment." Barely a second has passed before an object slams into the first wave of Saurian Nova with a spine tingling, gut retching, pants wetting feral roar. The impact shakes the entire main courtyard and sends after shocks rippling throughout the campus.

* * *

Kazuya's eyes widen, to unbelievable proportions, when the after shocks course through him. Unlike the others, aside from Lucie and Teslad, he doesn't fall on his ass. Though, only because of the fact he's still in Windy May and Cassandra's firm embrace.

"What the shit was that." Yumi calls out as she rubs her ass from her spot, leaning slightly forward, on the the floor of the recovery room. Eliza looks at her best friend and lets out a small sigh as she too rubs her ass.

"You're speech never did match your appearance and, apparently, never will." Yumi pouts at Eliza and crosses her arms over her chest. Eliza chuckles while Rana and Satellizer mumble to themselves as they rub their asses too.

"I don't think shock-waves like that are meant to occur when a Nova strike is inbound." Lucie says with her usual stern devoid of emotion look. "Perhaps, it has something to do with our new friend." Everyone in the room turns or lifts their heads to look towards the smashed window.

* * *

At the same time as that little conversation Ichigo, just outside the walls of the campus, is smashing through Saurian Nova after Saurian Nova. Each time she lands a punch or a kick, which usually goes right through the heads or torsos of the Saurian Nova on the receiving end, she lets out a feral snarl. Also each time the thirty-three remaining stigmata flash briefly and brightly. The Nova alarm continues to blare.

"Alert. Alert. All Legendary Pandora, Pandora and Limiters gear up and prepare for deployment." Upon that message sounding out Ichigo unleashes a horrendously loud and powerful feral roar. It contains so much power that it actually tears through dozens of Saurian Nova eviscerating them in a wall of power headed straight towards the S-Type Nova, and subsequently the Maria Lancelot successor, at speeds possibly matching that of mach three. Ichigo throws a punch, that slams through the head of a nearby Saurian Nova, as the roar's power slams into two of the S-Type Nova and the Maria Lancelot successor.

* * *

"I really wish someone would shut that damn alarm off." Yumi fumes as she quickly walks down the hallway, leading to the main doors of the recovery center, with everyone else following along behind her. "We don't need it anymore." The entire recovery center shakes so violently that the walls, already lined with cracks, begin dropping bits down onto the floor. "For obvious reasons. Plus it's grating on my nerves, damn it!" Eliza places both her hands on Yumi's shoulders and gives them a slight squeeze. Yumi seems to calm down a bit.

"I'm sure they'll be turning it off soon. They can no doubt see what's going on with the Nova." Those words are barely out of Eliza's mouth before the Nova alert becomes silent. "See." Yumi chuckles and begins walking once more. Eliza sighs and follows after her. All the others, lead by Kazuya with Windy May on his right arm and Cassandra on his left arm, follow along behind Eliza as they all leave the recovery center.

* * *

"Fucking finally." Ichigo snarls out as she slams her knee, at speeds nearly matching mach one, into and through the torso of a Saurian Nova. "That fucking alarm was seriously pissing me off." Ichigo's eyes narrow as she sees the bodies of the S-Type Nova looking to be sweating. "What the fuck is going on with these damn things?" She snarls out as she slams her right fist into and through a Saurian Nova's head at the same time she slams her left elbow into and through a Saurian Nova's head at the same time she sends a back kick, with her right leg, into and through the torso of another Saurian Nova.

* * *

"Yumi-san." One of the ladies in the monitoring center addresses Yumi as soon as she walks in with Eliza, Kazuya and company. Yumi sighs and walks directly towards the lady.

"Yes?" Is the one word Yumi states, but it's enough for the lady to tap a few keys on her keyboard to bring up a camera feed. Said feed is just outside the walls of West Genetics south end. The feed shows Ichigo standing still and then seemingly disappearing. Each time Ichigo seemingly disappears a dozen or so Saurian Nova get holes smashed through them. Yumi's eyes widen and she leans forward, placing her right hand upon the back of the chair, to look closer at the feed. "Is this a live feed on the south end?" The lady shakes her head and taps a couple more keys.

"That was an earlier recording. This is a live feed." The screen flickers and a new feed comes up. This one is of Ichigo with her right fist, left elbow and right leg, jammed through the heads of two Saurian Nova and the torso of a third. "This is a recorded feed from when that violent shaking hit us." The lady taps a couple more keys before a new feed flickers onto the screen showing Ichigo standing still and then dozens of Saurian Nova being eviscerated by an unseen force. Then seconds later Ichigo, once again, seemingly disappears and then appears, over a dozen feet away, with her fist slammed through the head of a Saurian Nova and two, of the five, S-Type Nova gone from the sight of the feed.

"How is she doing this? There's no way that's from the use of her stigmata." Yumi comments barely above being speechless, like the others behind her. The lady taps a few keys and the feed rewinds and pauses. Tapping another couple of keys the feed zooms into Ichigo's right arm, whose fist is lodged in the head of a Saurian Nova, to show a glow coming from beneath the upper part of her arm.

* * *

Ichigo lets out a low feral snarl as she springs up. Less than a second later she slams down among a dozen Saurian Nova, that have just freshly spawned from the three remaining S-Type Nova, slamming them into the ground crushing their skulls in the process. With another low feral snarl Ichigo springs up and spirals into and through the glowing core of one of S-Type Nova coming out the other side as it explodes. Upon its explosion the spawning Saurian Nova hit the ground deformed and then die a second later alongside their fully formed brethren. Ichigo whips around, in mid air, and dashes towards the nearest remaining S-Type Nova, but before she can slam through it's core the body melts away and the core begins to drop. Ichigo pasts over the core as it drops beneath her line of movement.

Letting out another low feral snarl Ichigo touches down and whips around to see both remaining cores on a collision course with the ground. Both cores are glowing brightly. Not knowing what will happen if those cores hit Ichigo springs forward, with another low feral snarl, and within seconds has snatched up both of the cores. With one pressed firmly against her chest, by her right arm, and the other firmly secured upon her back, by her left arm, she snaps the fingers on her right hand. A garganta opens up directly in front of her and she dashes into it. A second later the garganta snaps shut.


End file.
